callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranger (weapon)
The Ranger is a sawed-off double-barreled shotgun featured in'' Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' and makes a brief appearance in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Campaign The Ranger is most found in the level "The Hornet's Nest". To the Militia it is the most used shotgun, along with the Model 1887. They sometimes use Akimbo, although this is very rare. It is always found with Akimbo in "Museum". Multiplayer The Ranger is unlocked at Level 42. The gun is unique in that its sights cannot be aimed down. Instead, the ADS-button fires the second barrel, similar to firing weapons with Akimbo. With the Akimbo attachment, the aim down sights button fires one shotgun while the fire button fires the other. Pressing the button again fires the second barrel of the respective shotgun. Thus, at most, Ranger users can only fire two barrels at a time. Akimbo is one of the more preferable attachments as it gives the user four shots without reloading, as opposed to only two without Akimbo. The attachment has little cost since the player cannot use the iron sights on the Ranger even without Akimbo. Being able to fire four shots helps at medium range when the target is too far away to be killed in one or two shots. It is also fairly accurate, despite what the Create-A-Class stats and common sense would say. Akimbo Rangers are often seen in multiplayer due to their sheer power. Much of the skill using the Ranger requires knowing when to fire two barrels or only one when faced with multiple enemies and knowing when to fire two shells from one shotgun, which allows the player to reload only one shotgun with the other still available for defense. Akimbo Rangers greatly benefit from reload cancelling, as the time the shells are loaded are about half the time the reload animation lasts. A good sound to remember is the first "click" when the first shell(s) are apparently loaded; this is when one should reload cancel. A single Ranger can boast a few attributes that its Akimbo counterpart (or the other shotguns in the game) can't. The single Ranger has the ability of being able to kill enemies within its maximum and minimum range almost all of the time without the need of the perks Steady Aim and Stopping Power. However if one does decide to use the Stopping Power Perk with the Ranger it will gain the ability to kill enemy players with a single pellet (75 X 1.4=105) within a few meters. Since each player has 100 health total, the Ranger's damage-per-shot is potentially overkill, and can even instantly kill those with Painkiller. It only requires a minimum of 4 pellets (3 with Stopping Power) in order to kill a user with Painkiller. But the setback of the single Ranger is the constant reloading, especially when using both barrels simultaneously. Knowing how to use the Rangers is crucial especially when using Akimbo, as the player will usually have no idea where enemies are, or how many there are. Therefore, it is recommended not to fire off all the shells into a single target, but rather, fire one off, and fire another if needed, then save the rest of the shells for just in case a group of enemies appear unexpectedly. Firing off all the shells into a single target can lead to ammo shortages, or a fatal encounter with an extra, unexpected enemy. To prevent fatal ambushes (with Akimbo), fire off only one side and during the reload for that particular side fire with the other side. Weapon Attachments *FMJ *Akimbo Gallery Ranger_MW2.png|The Ranger. Ranger_Reloading_MW2.png|Reloading the Ranger. Ranger 3rd person MW2.PNG|The Ranger in third person view. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 's back in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3.]] In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, Soap has a Ranger on his back during the missions "Back on the Grid" and "Return to Sender". However, it is only part of his character model, and is never used in game. Trivia *The Ranger is the first unlockable shotgun in the ''Call of Duty'' series to be able to have Akimbo. *The Create-A-Class picture has only one trigger, while the pickup icon and third person model has two. *When picking up Akimbo Rangers in "Museum", the left Ranger will be drawn up, as usual, but the right Ranger will be drawn down, as if the weapon was coming off the player's back. de:Ranger (weapon) es:Ranger ru:Рейнджер (дробовик) Category:Shotguns Category:Akimbo Weapons Category:Modern Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Weapons Category:Double Barreled Shotguns Category:Protected pages